Haute trahison
by Cleca51
Summary: Même les personnes les plus proche de nous, ne sont pas toujours celles que nous croyons ...
1. Chapter 1

**Haute trahison.**

« Ici l'agent spécial Chase Donnerson, actuellement je suis en infiltration longue durée dans le gang des Dark Angels. Demain il est prévu que je rencontre leur chef. Il se fait appeler The Black. Dans cette organisation, chaque personne porte une couleur selon son rang. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui est qui. J'espère en avoir bientôt terminé avec cette enquête. Je voudrais revoir ma famille. »

Après avoir enregistré son message pour Hetty, l'agent spécial décida d'aller prendre une douche et de manger. Il se demandait qui pouvait bien être à la tête de cette organisation. Chaque agence l'avait traqué pendant des mois sans jamais réussir à le trouver. A chaque fois, l'agent sous couverture était tué et on trouvait son corps affreusement mutilé à la suite de longues tortures. Il avait déjà pensé à la possibilité d'une taupe au sein même du Ncis. L'agent frissonna à l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait lui arrivé si c'était le cas et s'il avait été repéré. Bien sûr, il connaissait les risques de son métier et savait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait lui arrivé. Et pourtant il ne pouvait s'imaginer laisser sa femme, enceinte de leur deuxième enfant, et sa fille seules. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles vivent le chagrin que lui-même avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait perdu ses propres parents. Il entendit un craquement dans la chambre. Il se leva, méfiant, et se dirigea son arme à la main vers la source du bruit. Soudain, un homme qu'il connaissait comme étant un des hommes de main de l'organisation débarqua par la cuisine. Et avant même qu'il puisse faire un geste, deux homme lui tombèrent dessus. Sa dernière pensée avant d'être assommé fut : « Ce soir, c'est mon tour. »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un endroit sombre et humide, l'agent Donnerson sentit des tas d'émotions différentes l'assaillir. D'abord, il était en colère contre les gens qui l'avait enlevé bien sûr mais aussi et surtout contre lui-même. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour avoir été repéré. Ensuite, il ressenti une tristesse infinie car il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas sa famille et que celle-ci allait bientôt recevoir la visite d'un agent du Ncis qui annoncerait sa mort. Enfin, il se senti impuissant car il savait qu'il était condamné et que personne ne pourrait plus le sauver. Il pensa à sa fille qui marchait à peine. Il se dit qu'il ne l'entendrait jamais parler, qu'il ne la verrait pas grandir, qu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner à l'autel le jour de son mariage. Il se l'imagina lorsqu'elle aurait grandi. Puis il pensa au bébé à venir, avec sa femme, il voulait que ce soit un garçon. Il se voyait père d'un garçon. Il plongea dans ses pensées imaginant des moments de complicités avec son petit garçon. Ces pensées lui arrachèrent le cœur.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et une femme brune entra.

Chase : Oh dieu merci ! Vous m'avez trouvé ! Vous pouvez me sortir de là ?

Femme: Je suis Dark Angel.

Chase : Vous ?! Non, vous êtes l'agent le plus professionnel que je connaisse.

Dark Angel : Et pourtant, si c'est bien moi.

La femme se retourna et demanda à ses hommes d'emmener l'agent dans une des salles attenantes à la cellule. Les pensées se bousculèrent dans la tête du jeune père : Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? L'idée que cette femme soit elle aussi sous couverture l'avait effleuré mais il avait compris la raison pour laquelle les hommes envoyés sous couverture étaient retrouvé mort. Il pensa à nouveau à ses enfants et se promit que s'il devait mourir, il ferait tout pour les protéger car cette s*lope avait toutes les informations pour les retrouver. Ils le balancèrent sur un siège qu'il devina être un siège de torture. C'est alors que la femme prit la parole.

Dark Angel : Tu pensais pouvoir infiltrer mon organisation ?

Chase : Si j'avais su que c'était la tienne, je ne me serais pas aventurer dans cette histoire. Je peux toujours te tutoyer ?

Dark Angel : Mais bien sûr… Je vais avoir besoin de quelques informations de ta part. On va jouer à un jeu très simple, je pose une question : tu me réponds tout va bien. Tu ne réponds, je secoue la tête à l'intention de Blue Devil, ici présent, et tu verras ce qu'il se passe.

L'agent retint que son bourreau était Blue Devil. Il était bleu ce qui signifiait (Non ce n'est pas un schtroumpf, désolée je n'ai pas pu résister XD) qu'il occupait une place importante dans l'organisation.

Dark Angel : Qu'as-tu dit au Ncis à mon sujet ?

Chase : Oh s'il-te-plaît, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas pu avoir mon rapport. Je l'ai donné à Hetty hier, elle l'a déjà rangé, c'est bête. Hein ?!

La jeune femme secoua la tête et le calvaire commença pour l'agent. Il se perdit à nouveau dans ses pensées, refusant de répondre à Dark Angels, l'homme qu'il avait traqué durant des mois et qui se révéla finalement être une de ses collègues, une femme qu'il côtoyait tous les jours. Il se dit qu'il devait prévenir ces collègues ou au moins Hetty mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait, il devait protéger sa famille. Il décida alors de demander à cette femme qu'il connaissait finalement si peu, de le laisser partir, rejoindre sa famille et disparaître. Il tenta le coup, même si il y avait très peu d'espoir.

Chase : Laisse-moi partir, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai une famille, des enfants. Mon bébé n'est même pas né. Je t'en supplie. Je te promets de disparaître et de rester loin du Ncis.

Dark Angel : Je ne peux pas faire ça et tu le sais. Tu es une menace pour mon organisation, pour ma vie actuelle. Je dois te tuer, je suis désolée.

Chase : S'il-te-plaît, je t'en supplie, Kensi.

La dénommée Kensi, se tourna vers ses hommes et hocha la tête une dernière fois. Ils se mirent tous en mouvement emmenant le jeune agent vers une mort certaine. Après tout ça, il ne resta plus que Dark Angel. Son bras droit arriva alors, essoufflé.

Kensi (Dark Angel ) : Tu as loupé toute la fête.

… : Désolé, je viens d'arriver et on vient tout juste de me dire que tu étais en salle de torture.

Kensi (Dark Angel ) : Tu aurais dû le voir me supplier, c'était pathétique.

… : Dommage, une prochain fois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je compte me rattraper autrement.

Kensi *coquine* : Alors, allons-y.

Elle se rapprocha alors de son bras droit, l'embrassa et l'emmena vers la chambre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Haute trahison.**

Ce matin-là, l'agent Callen du Ncis se leva vers 5 heures du matin. Il alla faire son jogging et rentra chez lui à 6h30. Il sentit l'odeur des Pancakes et vit sa petite amie de dos dans sa cuisine. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça.

Petite amie : Coucou, c'était bien ton jogging ?

Callen : Oui tu aurais dû venir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé ?

Petite amie : Des pancakes mais pas touche, ils ne sont pas encore prêts.

Callen et sa petite amie mangèrent donc les fameux pancakes. Puis ils partirent chacun pour leur travail. Mais avant cela Callen passa chez son coéquipier.

Sam : Salut. Tu vas bien ? Comment vas …

Cam : Paaaaapaaaa … Tu as vu mes chaussettes roses avec les licornes ?

Sam : Regardes dans ton tiroir … *A Callen* Michelle n'est pas là ce matin, d'ailleurs il faudra qu'on passe à l'école pour la déposée.

Callen : Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est pas grave. Oui je vais bien et elle va bien. Et toi ?

Sam : Cam, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.*A Callen*Un peu fatigué mais ça va.

Callen : Fait gaffe, je ne veux pas d'un coéquipier qui ne puisse pas assurer mes arrières.

Puis ils partirent en voiture jusqu'à l'école puis jusqu'au Ncis où ils arrivèrent en retard. Ce que ne manqua pas de faire remarquer Deeks.

Deeks : Ah mais regardez qui voilà, on ne vous attendait plus.

Sam : De la part de Monsieur je suis toujours en retard, c'est un paradoxe.

C'est ce moment qu'Éric choisit pour arriver en sifflant. Les quatre agents se précipitèrent dans l'escalier et débarquèrent dans un même mouvement dans la salle des opérations. Hetty commença le débriefing en leur faisant écouter l'enregistrement.

« Ici l'agent spécial Chase Donnerson, actuellement je suis en infiltration longue durée dans le gang des Dark Angels. Demain il est prévu que je rencontre leur chef. Il se fait appeler The Black. Dans cette organisation, chaque personne porte une couleur selon son rang. Il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir qui est qui. J'espère en avoir bientôt terminé avec cette enquête. Je voudrais revoir ma famille. »

Hetty : L'agent Donnerson était infiltré dans le gang des Dark Angels. Il a été retrouvé mort ce matin, longuement torturé comme tous les autres. Il ne fait plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il y ait une taupe parmi nous. On passe en sécurité maximum, on ne fait plus confiance à personne.

Kensi et Deeks échangèrent un sourire pendant que Hetty fermait les rideaux de la salle des opérations. Ils passèrent la journée à étudier les profils pour savoir qui pourrait être la taupe.

*Plus tard en rentrant chez Kensi*

Kensi : Tu crois qu'on devrait les tuer avant qu'ils ne s'approchent d'un peu trop près.

… : Tuer nos amis ?! Non pas tout de suite.

Kensi : Tu es trop sentimental.

… : Et toi trop sadique.

Ils s'embrassèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre pour une nouvelle nuit endiablée.


	3. Chapter 3

Haute trahison : 

Le soleil était levé depuis seulement quelques heures lorsque Deeks s'éveilla, seul. Il fronça les sourcils ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Kensi de partir comme ça sans le réveiller. Il se leva et se mît a la recherche de sa partenaire. Il trouva un mot sur la table de la cuisine :

" Bonjour mon chéri, j'espère que tu as bien dormi. J'ai dû partir très tôt ce matin. Le petit déjeuner est dans le frigo. On se retrouve à l'ops.  
Ps : je suis désolée, je t'aime. "

Deeks ne comprit pas tout de suite ces derniers mots mais il finit par se dire qu'elle s'excusait de ne pas être là ce matin.  
Il se dirigeait vers la cuisine lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il alla ouvrir. Et se retrouva face au canon d'une arme. Il chercha du regard la sienne.

\- N'y pense même pas, Deeks. Donne-moi juste une bonne raison de tuer le traitre.  
\- Callen, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?  
\- Où est Kensi ? Répondit Sam qui arrivait par derrière.  
\- Je ne sais, pourquoi ? Je ne comprends rien, les gars.  
\- On a commencé à avoir des doutes sur toi lorsque tu as souris en voyant les photos dans la salle des opérations. Mais on s'est dit que c'était impossible : comment Deeks l'agent de terrain que l'on voit tous les jours avait pu nous avoir à ce point ? On a commencé à suivre tes mouvements et on s'est rendu que l'on avait raison.  
\- Où est Kensi ? Si tu lui as fait le moindre mal, je te jure que ...  
\- Calme-vous, M. Hannah.  
\- Hetty ?!  
\- Un autre de nos agents sous couverture infiltré dans le gang a été tue cette nuit. Ramenez-le au hangar à bateaux et allez sur la scène de crime. Et essayez de retrouver l'agent Blye, elle va être dévastée en apprenant l'identité du traitre. Je veux qu'au moins l'un de vous deux soit avec elle.

Deeks se mît alors à réfléchir. L'équipe n'avait pas encore découvert que Kensi était derrière tout ça. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Mais si elle savait qu'ils allaient l'arrêter pourquoi ne lui avait-elle rien dit. Il comprit alors le sens de la fin de sa lettre. Elle venait de le sacrifier pour sauver sa peau ...


	4. Chapter 4

Haute trahison :

Deeks soupira. Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que ces collègues, enfin anciens collègues, le faisait patienter en salle d'interrogatoire. Sûrement une technique pour qu'il craque. Mais il ne craquerait pas. Même si Kensi l'avait trahi, il n'allait pas l'abandonner comme ça, lui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois lorsque Callen et Sam entrèrent.

\- Salut les gars, enfin vous arrivez, vous savez je connais vos techniques. Je ne vous dirai rien alors pourquoi perdre votre temps ?  
\- On ne va pas perdre notre temps, on veut juste savoir où se trouve Kensi pour lui annoncer que tu as été arrêté.  
\- Je ne sais pas où elle est. Elle est partie ce matin avant que je ne me réveille.  
\- On sait que ce n'est pas toi qui dirige le gang. On sait que quelqu'un dirige au-dessus de toi. On va éplucher la liste de tous tes amis et on découvrir qui est derrière tout ça. Trop d'agents sont morts à cause de cette personne.  
\- Vous ne trouverez rien. Mais je peux vous donner un indice si vous voulez. Cette personne n'a pas d'enfants et elle est très bonne au lit.

Deeks éclata de rire. Et Callen s'énerva.

\- Arrêtes de jouer avec nous, Deeks.

Callen et Sam sortirent alors de la pièce.

\- Il se fout royalement de notre gueule.  
\- Oui, mais si on y pense avec qui il couchait en ce moment ?  
\- Non, tu n'y penses pas.  
\- Réfléchis, Callen.  
\- Arrêtes de raconter n'importe quoi.

Et il partit, furieux, en claquant la porte.  
Il rentra chez lui et retrouva sa petite amie qui le prit dans ses bras.

\- Sa ne va pas ?  
\- Une enquête difficile. Rien de grave, Paris, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le lendemain, Nell appela Callen sur son téléphone.

\- Je dois te montrer quelque chose. Dit Nell la voix tremblante.  
\- Qu'est qu'il se passe Nell ça ne va pas ?  
\- Viens à l'OPS le plus vite possible.

Lorsque Callen arriva, tout le monde avait un air grave. Il prit peur. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

\- Nell ?

Nell était toute blanche, elle parla d'une voix tremblante.

\- On a la vidéo de celui qui dépose le corps de l'agent retrouvé mort ce matin.  
\- Et ?

Elle lança la vidéo et le monde de Callen s'écroula autour de lui. Il murmura un Non a peine audible et s'effondra. 


	5. Chapter 5

Haute trahison

Lorsque Sam arriva, le tableau qu'il vit lui déchira le cœur. Son partenaire était effondré, à terre et en larme. Nelly était pâle comme un linge et respirait à peine et Éric avait le regard dans le vide et ne réagissait plus. Sur l'écran la vidéo de Kensi déchargeant le corps mutilé de leur collègue du Ncis tournait en boucle. Sam comprit vite ce qu'il se passait, il avait eu raison. Il tenta de ne pas flancher mais quelques larmes de colère s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Il se retourna et cogna le mur derrière lui. Puis il s'approcha de Callen essayant de se relever. Celui-ci se débattit, lui mît un coup et partit en courant.

\- Nell, Éric, trouvez sa planque.  
\- Tout de suite, Sam.

Sam frotta sa tête, là où il avait reçu le coup et partit à la recherche de Callen. Il le trouva au stand de tir.

\- Va-t'en.  
\- Je sais que tu es en colère, moi aussi.  
\- Comment a-t-elle pu nous faire ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas.  
\- Je pensais pouvoir lui faire confiance.  
\- Moi aussi, dit Sam tristement.

Nell débarqua alors dans la salle, toujours livide.

\- J'ai une adresse pour sa planque.  
\- Tu nous l'as envoyé ?

Nell hocha la tête positivement. Sam se tourna alors vers son partenaire.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Callen secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la voiture. Ils arrivèrent vers l'entrepôt indiqué sur leurs téléphones. Ils descendirent et avancèrent avec l'équipe d'intervention. Ils entrèrent par la porte du côté Sud et éliminèrent les gardes qui se mettaient en travers de leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce sombre et tombèrent dans une embuscade, il savait qui était derrière tout ça.

\- Kensi, rends toi. Il y a déjà eu assez de morts comme ça !

Mais les tirs continuèrent et ils commencèrent à répliquer.  
Callen et Sam touchèrent beaucoup d'hommes. Et peu à peu les tirs se stoppèrent.

Les deux agents avancèrent dans la pièce mais ils s'arrêtèrent vite. Callen cria.

\- Kensiii.

Sam posa une main sur son épaule.

\- C'était une criminel recherche pour plusieurs meurtres.

Mais ils ne purent retenir leurs larmes. Callen se rapprocha du corps de leur amie et prit son poul. Il regarda alors Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Haute trahison :

\- Elle est en vie ! Appelle une ambulance.

Malgré la trahison, la déception et la colère, Kensi restait leur amie et il ne pourrait pas effacer ce qu'ils avaient vécu avec elle. Ils escortèrent l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital et rentrèrent à l'ops. Callen décida de prévenir Hetty, il se dirigea vers son bureau. Mais il y découvrit juste une lettre.

\- Elle vient de me donner sa démission.  
\- Monsieur le directeur, vous l'avez acceptée ?  
\- Je n'avais pas le choix. Vous comprenez bien que cette unité ne peut plus exister.  
\- Oui.

Callen partit alors annoncer la terrible nouvelle à ces collègues.

Quelques années plus tard :

Sam a retrouvé du travail dans une société médicale, il rentre tous les soirs chez lui et peut s'occuper de sa famille qui s'est agrandit.

Callen a retrouvé un poste dans une autre branche du Ncis mais il est tombé dans l'alcool et a fini par être viré. Paris a essayé de l'aider mais elle a fini par partir. Il voit encore Sam de temps en temps mais il est vraiment devenu une loque.

Deeks a été enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité militaire où il a fini par être poignardé parce qu'il était un ancien flic.

Kensi, après son rétablissement à l'hôpital, à réussir à s'échapper. Elle a rebâti son gang et est toujours traquée par les autorités.

Nell et Éric ont fondé une famille et ont accueilli deux petits bouts. Ils ont retrouvé des jobs et essayent d'oublier le passé.

Enfin, Hetty s'est suicidé quelques temps après sa démission. Elle veille maintenant sur les membres de son ancienne famille du ciel.


End file.
